


A Mother's Day Gift.

by welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honour of Mother's Day in the UK, here is a bit of fluff about Sherlock and John spending the night at Sherlock's parents home and the revelation that ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Day Gift.

Sherlock’s boyhood bedroom had been decluttered, but not redecorated, in the years since Sherlock had escaped the confines of the room and spread his wings in the direction of a chemistry degree at university. The single bed remained, as did the chest of drawers and a wardrobe that could be an entrance to Narnia; stately and ornate in their solid bulk. John looked around the dark room in hesitation.

“I really should sleep in the guest bedroom. It’s not appropriate in your parent’s house, they don’t know.” He whispered to the man on his right, whom, to all intents and purposes, appeared to be focused on becoming naked as quickly as possible. “Sherlock...really. It’s not a good idea.”

“Shut up and take your clothes off.” Was the response from a now naked detective, as he climbed into the too-small-for-two bed. John slumped in defeat, shook his head and disrobed down to his underpants. He approached the bed. 

“Not enough room. This is stupid. I feel like a tit. What if one of them comes in here?”

“Get in the bed!” Sherlock snapped. “John.”

John sat on the edge of the bed his back to Sherlock in a defiant position. Sherlock grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled him into a supine position. “Stop it now.” He hissed, looking down at John. “Do you know the amount of times I lay in this bed and dreamed, wished, longed for you? And that was before I ever laid eyes on you. I knew somewhere you were out there. Everyone at school was having it off left, right and centre, I was the weird kid that no one was interested in, and I was even less interested in any one of them. I couldn’t imagine why they were all so....indiscriminate about sex partners. I knew there was one person for me. However it took me twenty years to find you. But now you are here. Stop complaining and ravish me in my adolescent bed for God’s sake.”  


John smiled and ran a finger down the outside of Sherlock’s arm. “OK, but be quiet about it.” The ravishing began.

*********  
Waking to a sunny Sunday morning, John nuzzled into the sleeping warmth of Sherlock. How they were contorted in the bed was a miracle to John, but he liked it. Sherlock woke and pulled John closer with all four of his limbs, John allowed himself to be ‘gathered’ close. “Thank you for helping me achieve resolution to many, many fantasies that occurred in this bed.” Sherlock kissed John’s nose gently. John kissed back.

“You are most welcome, and good job on the noise level. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I had you in me.” Sherlock started to giggle, “which does not lend itself to my being silent. However we rose to the occasion.” Now they both started to giggle. 

The bedroom door sprung open, Mrs Holmes stood in the doorway. John burrowed down into Sherlock’s neck, he couldn’t look at her. Sherlock didn’t move just glanced in his Mother’s direction. “So that was all the noise last night!” She sighed. “Daddy and I thought Kendrick’s bull had gotten into the cows. I’m making breakfast.” She closed the door.

Sherlock lifted his head to look at John, “overestimated our success on the auditory level.” 

*******  
Sherlock sluggishly entered his Mother’s kitchen, John following, slightly hesitant. Mrs Holmes smiled at them and put a mug of tea on the kitchen table.  
“Here you are John. I’ll get you some toast to start off the proceedings.”

Sherlock flopped down in the kitchen winged back arm chair, his legs over one arm rest. His Mother gave him eye contact and a smirk. Sherlock returned with the exact same smirk. Mrs Holmes handed him his tea, then turned, her full glare on to John as she declared:

“I am going to lavish you with attention John.” Mrs Holmes stated.John did a double take, then looked confused. Sherlock thought he looked ever so cute, disheveled and kiss swollen, slightly flushed with embarrassment and yes, most decidedly cute. Mrs Holmes continued; “I had been in limbo regarding my son’s activities regarding sex, so now that I know, I intend to coddle you. You are apparently one in a million, and I intend to get to know the man that finally melted my son’s heart.”

“Oh for God’s sake Mother!” Sherlock groaned in exasperation.

“Shut up you.” Mrs Holmes admonished. “This is what occurs when you repress your emotions and keep secrets. You are thirty six years old, Sherlock, and have lost your virginity, finally, to Doctor Watson. So stop complaining about your Mother’s natural response to a milestone in her son’s development.”

“Maybe I should...” John looked ready to bolt.

“John sit down.” Sherlock ordered. “If I have to endure this, then you do too.” John pouted and sat down.

“We had no idea what was going on in this area for Sherlock.” Mrs Holmes spoke to John. “We wondered, but in the end it appeared that he was uninterested. How on earth did you manage to seduce him?” John was now displaying red blotches over his face and neck.

John looked over at Sherlock, who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. John thought Sherlock looked adorable this morning; all disheveled hair, old crumpled uni tee shirt, long legs draped in various directions and he looked young, so very young. How did he do that? He could look like a fourteen year old, a colt, then at other times so mature and distinguished. John smiled, love flooding his veins and arteries, pulsing to every part of his body, he loved Sherlock so totally. John looked up at Mrs Holmes.

“Love at first sight.” He supplied her answer. “For both of us I think. When you meet ‘the one’ you just know. Took a while to sort it all out, but we got there in the end.” Mrs Holmes looked fondly at John, her eyes slightly teary. “been in love for a long time, only acted on it recently, but I’m in it for the long run.”

“Then welcome to our family John.” Mrs Holmes beamed. “Now, a full English I think. The Sunday papers are in the snug, go and read both of you, get out of my hair while I create a feast.”

*****  
Forty minutes later Mr Holmes descended the stairs and entered the snug to find John and Sherlock sprawled on the red settee and reading the Sunday papers. Sherlock had one leg over John’s thigh.

“Was that you two at it last night?” Mr Holmes asked.

“Mmmm, yes.” Sherlock didn’t look up from his newspaper. 

“About time.” Mr Holmes continued on into the kitchen. 

*******


End file.
